Distributed streaming systems play an increasingly important role in modern software-based services. Performance optimization of such streaming systems is very different from traditional cloud based services, due to the real-time and distributed nature of such systems, as well as the complex dependencies among different system components. On the other hand, developers of such applications may not have sufficient knowledge of tuning and optimizing their performance metrics.